Beyond Complicated
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Shinichi finally asked Ran to go out with him, but it's not the way we think it is. Inspired by WA2P -Eventual KaiShin-
1. Prologue to Tragedy

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He stepped out of the secluded building into the bright midday sunshine. A mass of people were wandering through the park.

He stood as tall as he could and looked for the person that he was meeting. After a few minutes of searching he spotted her.

'There she is. Show time.' He thought grimly. He walked towards her. The crowds parted to reveal the full scene and he nearly fell flat on his face as he saw who was beside her.

He swore colorfully under his breath but pressed forwards.

"Ran." He called out loudly. She turned and graced him with a dazzling smile.

"Shinichi!" She said happily. He smiled back briefly before letting it fade back into seriousness. Confusion wrote itself onto Ran's face.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head slowly and moved closer to her. Blush crept up her face and she took a step back.

"Ran… I've been meaning to ask you something." He glanced at her companion and took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

Her face lit up instantly and she threw her arms around his neck, painfully so.

"Of course!" She exclaimed ecstatically. He wrapped his arms around her slim back and hugged her, grinning.

Sonoko, who had been silent through out the whole affair squealed loudly, causing Ran to let go of him. The two friends hugged each other.

He saw Sonoko's lips moving next to Ran's ear, making her blush.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Sonoko winked at him and left the park. They held their breath until she was out of sight.

"I didn't know you were such a good actor Shinichi." Ran said conversationally.

"I learned it all from Kaito." He said grinning.

"And Kaito saves the day. How would have thought that hopeless magician would save anyone?" She threw up her hands in mock exasperation.

"Well he is part of the Kudo family, we kind of have a knack for saving people." He glanced around discreetly. "Do you think Sonoko will follow us today?"

She nodded and plastered a giant smile on her face. They left the relative tranquility of the park and stepped out into the bustling streets.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the street.

"Where are we going?" He shouted over the noise.

"To the amusement park! We can be on a pretend date and have fun!" She turned to him, eyes glittering with excitement. He rolled his eyes and let her drag him around.

* * *

><p><em>Ran and Shinichi were tired of everyone trying to push them together, so they made it happen. But only on the surface. Look beneath and you would find out the true story.<em>

_Not that they would ever let that happen. But you will know the true story of what they started that day, and what followed. __The tragic story that it became._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a wonderful day!


	2. Meet Hanako

**_I do not own any of the characters or settings from Detective Conan... blah blah blah..._**

**_a bunch of legal stuff no one ever really reads and/or cares about... All rights reserved to Aoyama Gosho._**

* * *

><p><em>This takes place two years after the prologue. After 'going out' for nearly two years they were forced into matrimony.<em>

_Shinichi forged the necessary documents and they hired an actor to play the patriarch. They are married by the name of documents only._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He stared, stupefied as the small, rosy cheeked child giggling in his arms. He looked up at Ran, eyebrows raised.

"OK, I know that we're supposed to be married but this is ridiculous." He said. Ran rolled her eyes and took the child out of his arms.

"This is Kanzaki Hanako. I'm babysitting her while her parents are in Australia. It's a business trip and they couldn't take her with them."

"How long are they gone?" He asked as he grabbed a book of the shelf at random.

"About a year." She replied distractedly while fussing over Hanako. Shinichi dropped the book on his foot and cried out.

"What, a year?" He yelled. Ran grinned at him and shook her head.

"I'm just kidding. It's only going to be for two or three days." She said, now giggling with Hanako.

"You've been taking lessons from Kaito haven't you?" He accused, still rubbing his foot.

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the room, leaving him with a sore foot and a traitorous book.

He glared at the Kogorō Akechi novel and stuck it back on the shelf. He rummaged through the books until he found '_Sherlock Holmes:The Sign Of Four_' then limped to the couch.

He eyed the couch warily, on it was a piece of cake frosted pink with a note that said:

_To my dearest brother I hope that you wanted something sweet!~_

_-Your brother Kaito-_

He silently picked up the plate of cake, dumped it in the trash can and ducked for cover. The trashcan exploded in a burst of glitter and confetti.

Once he was sure that it wouldn't explode again he walked to the kitchen and got a broom. Ran shot him a curious look as he passed her in the hallway.

"Kaito." He said shortly. She nodded understandingly and kept walking. He stepped into the library, unsurprised to find Kaito, grinning on the couch.

"Did you enjoy the cake? I baked it myself!" Kaito exclaimed. Shinichi turned a withering stare towards the magician which only made him grin wider.0

Fingers snapped and the mess of glitter and confetti disappeared. He looked at the broom in his hands and sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan."

Kaito leaned closer and gently kissed his forehead. Shinichi felt his heart start beating erratically, squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to calm down.

'I'm married.' He reminded himself. 'Even if the documents _are_ forged. Besides, Kaito is my brother, I can't.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

Shinichi tensed and he pulled away slowly. Shinichi had his eyes screwed shut and his teeth clenched.

He dropped a smoke bomb and fled through the open window.

"Bye Shinichi." Was called over his shoulder.

His heart ached. He felt hurt. Even if Shinichi was married, it was just a brotherly kiss on the forehead. Wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Just so you know they were 19 in the prologue and right now they are 21.

For once Shinichi actually figured out something to with _feelings_ before Kaito!

Mind you he didn't really figure it all out. Just the basics: I'm attracted to my twin brother D: (That's narcissism isn't it?)

Now, how long will it take for Kaito to figure it out?

Anyhow I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one :)


	3. Pacing Our Thought

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

He paced the room insistently. His heels thumped noisily on the wooden floor. He could hear the faint echoes as his pacing continued. He stopped and sat down.

'Why did he…? And why am I…? How is that even possible? What am I doing? How complicated can this situation get?' He groaned and fell face down into a pillow.

"Why is it always me?" He asked the pillow desperately. It didn't answer. He stood up and started to pace again.

His footsteps were so loud that he didn't notice the front door opening and shutting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aoko's POV<strong>_

"Kaito, are you home?" Aoko called out. Nothing except a fast and steady thump from upstairs greeted her ears.

She sighed and moved deeper into the house, following the thumping noise to Kaito's bedroom.

She slowly peeked inside the doorway and watched Kaito pace up and down the length of his room. She sucked in a deep breath.

"KUDO KAITO!" She yelled at him. He looked up at her and grinned.

"What brings you, a beautiful young lady, to my humble home this evening?" He said with a mock bow. She blushed slightly and punched him on the shoulder.

"You're waking up half the neighborhood with your inane pacing!" She said; frustrations clear in her voice.

"Thanks to that I got called to stop you. It's 9:30 at night, some of us _do_ have a life you know."

"Really? Who? I don't see anyone here who has a life." He made binoculars with his hands and peered around the room.

"Don't make me bring out the fish." She threatened. He flinched and pretended to put his hand-binoculars into his pocket.

"Now why were you pacing?" She asked. He instantly stopped what he was doing and turned towards her, his face grew thoughtful.

"Aoko… what do you call it when your heart flutters when your near a certain person and you can't stop thinking about them?"

He spoke fast and jittery, almost as if he was afraid to ask the question.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaito's POV<em>**

Aoko's face went blank, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm pretty sure that's called love, Kaito." She said slowly. He jumped out of his chair and started pacing again.

"Are you sure that's right? Because I don't think that's right. It can't possibly be right!" He said, it was more him talking to himself than a question for anyone.

"Yes I'm _positive_ that, that's right!" Aoko insisted. Kaito stopped mid-step and stared at the wall.

'That means… I-I'm… In love with my _brother_? This should end well.' He thought with a wry smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well Kaito has figured it out, but he's had way worse things happen to him so he _should_ be OK. Oh and in case anyone is wondering:

Kaito's Backstory- He is Yukiko and Yuusaku's child but they didn't think that they could handle having 2 children at once so they gave him to a close family friend (Kuroba Toichi) until he was 18 at that time the Kudo's would welcome him back to their family if he wanted to come. He was curious about his family so he went to meet them. So he met Shinichi, harrased him. Met Yukiko, conspired with her on _how_ to harrase Shinichi. Met Yuusaku, learned a bit of detective works. And that pretty much brings you up to speed.

Kaida-14Kage: Losing your mind isn't really anything to worry about. I lost mine years ago and I'm still OK. :D  
>And no. No one knows that they aren't married. Aoko wishes that were true, Hakuba&amp;Heiji suspect it isn't true.<br>But I've already given you too much information so I will say no more on the subject.


	4. Flight Fifty Two

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

They watched as airplanes landed on the long runway. Ran held Hanako close to her; Ran had really found comfort in the little girl these few days.

"Your parents are on one of those planes." She told Hanako brokenly.

Hanako pushed her little head further into the older girl's neck as Ran stroked her hair. Shinichi smiled as he watched the scene.

'I hope Ran isn't too upset when Hanako leaves.' He though.

"Maybe they'll ask you to babysit again." He suggested aloud. Ran nodded and reached for his hand. He took her hand in his and swung it between them. That earned a laugh from Ran.

"I play too?" Hanako wanted to know. Ran set her down and they both joined hands with the child and swung their hands gently causing Hanako to be lifted off the floor.

Giggles filled the air as Hanako went higher and higher. Shinichi suddenly stopped swinging his hand. Ran looked at him curiously.

"What flight were the Kanzaki's on?" He asked quietly. Ran pulled out the small card she'd gotten from them with the number on it.

3:00 Flight 52

Shinichi silently pointed to a message on one of the monitors.

_**Australia to Japan Flight 52- CRASHED IN PACIFIC OCEAN**_

Ran's hands flew to her face and Shinichi picked up Hanako. He grabbed Ran's hand and led her to the front desk. He asked the clerk questions and each time he got a silent head shake.

No plane wreckage was found. No bodies were found. No S.O.S message received. _No survivors._

Hanako watched Ran cry and struggled out of Shinichi's arms. He let her down and she crawled over to Ran.

"What wrong?" She asked. Ran shook her head and wiped away the tears.

"Nothing, I just had a little dust in my eyes." Ran said. Convinced, Hanako smiled and Ran lifted her up.

* * *

><p>On the way home Ran sat in the back with Hanako. She still looked pained but it wasn't as bad as it had been at first.<p>

"Shinichi…"

"Yes Ran?"

"Can we keep Hanako? I mean she's got nowhere else to go! Her parents told me that they eloped and their families want nothing to do with them or Hanako."

Ran sounded desperate. Shinichi thought it over and nodded to himself.

"Well if she's got nowhere to go…" He said. Ran let out a squeal and hugged him. The car swerved and he swore under his breath. Ran let go of him immediately.

"Oi oi I'm still driving!" He said. Ran flushed and ducked her head.

"Sorry Shinichi." She said sheepishly.

"We'll have to deal with the formalities in the morning." Shinichi sighed at the thought of all that paper work, but those thoughts vanished when he saw how happy Ran was playing with Hanako.

'All's well that ends well.' He thought. As long as his bestfriend was happy he could pretend to be happy too. Kaito flashed through his mind and he shook the thoughts away.

'I started this lie, I'm going to pay for it.' He thought with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well here's the start of the "Tragic" part of the Tragic tale. Actually it isn't so tragic but... there are too many deaths for my liking. I just liked the idea and went with it... I didn't realize how many people I would have to kill off to make it happen. I thought that I would just kill 1 person and be done with it but I needed Kaito&Aoko so... I ended up killing a whole plane.  
>I'm such a bad person! Oh and one (maybe two) more people need to die... just take me to jail... I'M A MURDERER! :'(<p> 


	5. Did I Do The Right Thing

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's <strong>**POV**

He stared loathingly at the paperwork in front of him and sighed audibly. So much paper for one three-year-old little girl!

"Did I make the right choice? Surely there are people better suited for this…" He asked aloud. A fist came down on his head and he cried out.

Shinichi looked around for the source, quickly pin-pointing it as Haibara who was glaring at him.

"Oi what did you do that for?"He asked. She simply intensified her glare, making him shiver involuntarily.

"Don't you even _consider_ giving that little girl to anyone else." Haibara said threateningly. "She needs you and you know it!"

"I know but… I can't help thinking that there are better people to do this." He said despairingly. She threw up her hands in exasperation.

"You knew what you got into the moment that you agreed to keep her and you are _not_ backing out now!"

Haibara grabbed his seal and pressed it onto the paper. He cried out in protest and her gaze softened.

"Parents need to do what's best for their children. If they don't the child might get abused and neglected…" Haibara trailed off and he could see the pain in her eyes as she remembered her past.

He instantly regretted what he had been saying.

"Haibara… Sorry… I forgot." He said sincerely. Haibara merely looked at him. Shinichi stared back at her until she averted her eyes.

"Don't worry… you did do the right thing." She muttered. "But if you hadn't done anything maybe she would have turned out like me. Sad, miserable, jealous and angry."

"And lord knows we don't want two evil-eyed-yawny-girls. You're too much to handle on your own." He reached over and ruffled her hair endearingly as she glared at him furiously.

"Well it's no fun having just the adults here… let's invite the kids over." He said reaching for the phone. Haibara smiled coldly but let him continue.

'She really has changed.' He thought happily then sourly added. 'Either that or she just doesn't care anymore.'

"Hello Mitsuhiko? Can you get Ayumi and Genta and come over here, Haibara looks lonely." Haibara grabbed the phone from him and walked away.

"I am not lonely." Was all he heard before she moved out of earshot.

"You know… maybe she was lonely. But I don't think she is anymore, thanks to those kids." He said to himself, grinning. "Icicle-san has thawed herself considerably. Ow!"

Haibara hit him once more for good measure then glared at him.

"What's wrong Icicle-san, having a bad day?"

"Nope. But your going to be having a terrible day when I'm through with you." She said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That took way longer then I thought it would but I am rather pleased with it. I don't know if it was very Haibara-like though.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter immensely, I know I did :)


	6. Murder At The Mall

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He slowly inched away as Ran pulled Hanako into a clothing store. It was their first family shopping trip but he really didn't want to go clothes shopping.

"I see you leaving Shinichi." Ran called over her shoulder. He sighed and trudged after her as a scream split the air.

"Why do people always try to kill each other when I'm around?" He asked dejectedly. Ran patted him hair comfortingly.

"You just have that effect on people." She said sweetly. Hanako giggled happily as Shinichi pried her out of Ran's arms.

"I know when I'm not wanted. Let's go where I'll actually be appreciated." He said with mock anger and wandered onto the crime scene.

Apparently it was only an attempted murder. But the victim was comatose and thus unable to tell them anything.

He carefully searched the room from top to bottom and smiled as he found the evidence he needed to prove his theory.

Shinichi called everyone, pointed at the oldest man in the room and began explaining despite numerous protests of

"I have an Alibi!"and "I couldn't have lifted that heavy cash register, I'm old you know!"

The culprit started to look scared as he covered every loophole and explained away every small detail. Desperately the man pulled out a knife and held it, shaking, in front of him.

"Don't move or I-I'll..." He shouted. Shinichi stared at him coolly and the man stared to shake more. Hanako appeared behind the culprit and started giggling.

"Hanako MOVE!" He shouted as the culprit snagged her around the waist. Instantly the knife was at her throat.

"Don't move or the kid gets it."The culprit ordered. Ran moved forward hastily.

"Wait! Don't take Hanako, take me instead just don't take Hanako!" Ran begged. Shinichi was startled.

'Why isn't Ran using karate now…?' He wondered. All doubts were cleared aside as he recalled Ran's strong maternal streak. 'She wants to get Hanako out of the way.'

The culprit quickly released Hanako and grabbed Ran. He dove to catch the now crying bundle. Startled by his sudden movement, the culprit backed up into a coat rack.

Shinichi stared stupidly as the culprit fell causing the knife to slide into Ran's throat. He nearly dropped Hanako in his rush to get to Ran.

From then on everything blurred around him. Paramedics came and went people laid comforting hands on his shoulder but he ignored it all.

The only thing he was aware of was the fact that his bestfriend was _dying_ and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He slowly climbed into the ambulance. With his free hand he reached out to hold hers and tried to hold back sobs. Hanako looked up at him curiously.

"What wrong daddy? Why mommy sleeping?" She wanted to know. He had to smile at that, how long had Ran been trying to get the little girl to call them mommy and daddy?

"Hey Ran… she finally called you mommy. Why can't you wake up and hear her?" He whispered brokenly. Shinichi reached for his cellphone and pushed buttons until he found the right number.

**Kudo Kaito 1-695-XXX-XXX**

He pushed dial and waited for Kaito to answer him.

"Hello?"Kaito answered cheerfully.

"Come to the Hospital, Ran's dying." Shinichi choked out. Immediately the voice on the other end sobered.

"On my way." A small beep signaled that Kaito had hung up. He stared at the phone in his hands.

'Why was Kaito the first one I called?' He thought numbly as the world rushed forward around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

He grabbed his coat and headed for the door at a run before realizing that he wouldn't get there in time if he didn't borrow Aoko's car.

"Aoko can I borrow your car? Thanks." He called as he snatched the keys from their hook by the door.

"Where are you going?" She called from behind him.

"Hospital." He said shortly as he pulled open the car door and stuck the key in.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked, gesturing to the car. She nodded and sat down in the passenger seat. The car ride was silent as Kaito was tormented by his thoughts.

'Ran how could you leave him? I could be happy if it was you, now… I don't know what I'm going to do.' He thought as he walked into room 502. He froze instantly when he entered.

Shinichi was holding Ran's hand as she lay on the bed, but her skin was an awful ashen color.

'She really is dying… what am I going to do?' He asked himself despairingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He looked up as Kaito entered the room but looked straight back down into the face of his friend. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath she took.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and started to look up again but stopped short, his eyes riveted on the room's fourth occupant.

He slowly looked from the unknown guest to Ran and was just in time to see her eyes flicker open.

"Shinichi…" She said and smiled weakly. He smiled back at her as footsteps travelled across the room.

"Aoko what are you…?" Kaito asked hesitantly before falling silent as Aoko knelt beside Ran's bed.

"How are you doing?" Aoko asked softly. Ran's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of a girl too similar to herself.

"Hanako… take care of Hanako… as me… please." Ran pleaded as her breath became ragged. Aoko nodded and Ran smiled at her like she was the greatest thing in the world.

Ran carefully turned her head to look at the ceiling and squeezed his hand.

"Shinichi… it looks like I'll be going first." Ran said. He smiled at his bestfriend and nodded.

"Have a nice trip." He said cheerfully as the heart monitor went flat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well this ended up way longer than I thought it would... surprisingly it was really hard to write. Btw I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY RAN FANS OUT THERE!  
>I seem to be so mean to you by always making her sad or hurt... or dead. I think this is all the tragedy that I have in store for this story but... it might not be the last dead person you see here.<p>

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter to the best of your abilities and have a great night! :)


	7. Honesty Is The Best Policy

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He set down the receiver for the final and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He briefly wondered if he was crazy.

"They're going to find out sooner or later so I might as well get it over with, besides it will take Hattori at least 2 and a half hours to get here so I have some time." He reasoned.

Faster than he had expected everyone was sitting in his living room, looking at him expectantly. He ran a hand through his hand and went to the front of the group.

"There's something I need to tell you all, it's about Ran and I." He started hesitantly. "We've been lying to you this entire time.

We never actually liked each other as anything more than friends and we were never actually married."

"Whaaaat?" Was chorused around the room, Shinichi covered his ears as people started to yell.

"Will you all shut up so I can explain?" He tried to ask over the noise with very little success. He pulled in a breath and started singing loudly.

The effect was immediate and soon everyone was covering their ears, Shinichi sighed with relief.

"Thank you… now, can I explain please?" He asked once again. They all nodded and he started his story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

He stood completely still as he listened to Shinichi's story, his joy growing with each word. Only one thought was running through his head.

'He didn't love Ran. That means I have a chance.'

He was filled with determination as he snuck out of the library and into the quiet hallway. Kaito grinned in a way that would disturb most people and looked for a good hiding place.

He spotted a tall vase over in the corner and peeked inside.

'Empty as Hakuba's head!' He thought cheerfully and jumped inside. 'Now I just need to wait for everyone to leave.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

Hattori paused on the threshold of the door and turned to look at him.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kudo, I really do." The detective said before walking out the door. He walked back towards the library and flopped into a chair with his eyes closed.

A hand grabbed his, startled, he looked up into Kaito's amused face, blushed slightly and looked away.

'Please Kaito; don't do this, not right now.' He thought desperately.

"You don't _like_ anyone right now?" Kaito asked. He mutely shook his head and looked up at his brother. There was hope in the magician's gaze.

Kaito leaned in towards him, stopping just inches from his face.

"Kai… to…?" His brain wasn't processing so close to Kaito and that scared him. He held his breath and prayed that Kaito wouldn't do anything stupid.

Kaito closed the distance between them; he suddenly felt lips on his and tried to pull away half-heartedly.

'Kaito you idiot.' He thought and kissed him back. Kaito pulled away and stared at him shock written across his face. He smiled a little.

'I'm already going to hell for lying so much. Might as well be thorough.' He reasoned and looked back at Kaito.

"It's OK to continue." He told the stunned magician. Kaito re-covered and looked at him uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked. Shinichi wrapped his arms around the magician's neck and kissed him again.

"Is that enough of an answer for you Kai?" He asked. Kaito nodded slowly and smiled.

"I hope you didn't have any plans tonight, because you're not going to them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> OK I know some of you are mad that I killed Ran... this is _why_ I killed her. If I hadn't Shinichi would have felt too guilty to do anything!

I reallly think I put in too much at the end... I should've just ended after 'Kaito you idiot.' but noooo i wanted to make it longer... now look where thats got me!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	8. Waking Up Is Painful

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He blinked blearily up at the ceiling and attempted to sit up. After failing several times he collapsed back onto his pillows causing his bangs to fall into his face.

He blew at the displaced hair but it just would not move. He sighed and reached up to move the offending hair, stopping when his hand came into contact with something warm and soft.

He looked up cautiously and took in the arm draped across his forehead. Slowly he traced the arm's length and let his eyes wander further freezing when he saw who it belonged to.

Kaito was lying next to him, curled into a tight ball with the exception of his arm. He fingered the magician's bangs, absently brushing them off his face.

'So I really did, do that?' He thought sadly. 'What was I thinking? Never mind, scratch that. I wasn't thinking.'

Kaito's body suddenly moved and he was quickly put into a situation that made him gasp. He squirmed violently, almost pleased when he discovered that he couldn't move, _almost_.

"Kaito… Wake up!" He called out. Kaito twitched and clutched him tighter. He sighed exasperatedly.

"**Kaito ****wake ****up!**" He shouted. Kaito yawned and opened his eyes, staring straight down at Shinichi. The magician glanced at the situation and muttered a soft string of curses.

"That's the understatement of the year." He said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>_

The room was alive with nervous tension as Shinichi poured the tea, hands shaking visibly. He sat down gingerly on the edge of his seat and watched his brother move around the room.

He was still glowing with happiness because the dream he never thought would become reality, had. He allowed himself a small smile as Shinichi sat down across from him.

Walls were suddenly slammed down; the detective's face went blank and unreadable.

"Kaito… I made a mistake last night. It won't happen again." Shinichi said abruptly. All at once, the joy that had formed within him drained away.

"W-what? What do you mean a mistake?" He asked desperately. Shinichi shook his head.

"Kaito last night was… not a good idea." Shinichi started to say but Kaito was already out the room and across the street.

Blinded by pain he didn't see Aoko walking towards the very house he just left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aoko's POV<strong>_

She knocked on the door several times before stepping inside, figuring that he wouldn't mind her intruding.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" She raised her voice, hoping that he would her voice.

"I'm in the living room." A strangled voice called out. She quietly opened the living room door and stopped. Shinichi was sitting, slouched on the couch looking very depressed.

"What's wrong?" Aoko asked sounding genuinely worried.

"Nothing, I just made a really stupid mistake last night." He said ruefully.

"Do you regret doing it?" She asked softly. He lifted himself up to look at her and slowly shook his head.

"Are you prepared to deal with the consequences?" He stopped and thought a moment before nodding.

"Then it wasn't a stupid mistake." She said firmly. He grinned and wondered if it was OK for him to believe in her opinion.

"I'm sorry… I just said something really weird didn't I?" Aoko said anxiously. He waved it off and smiled at her.

"No, it helped. Thank you." He said seriously. She started to blush again and he decided that now would be an appropriate time to pour more tea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for taking so long but I have been positively _swamped_ with schoolwork. It seems the teachers want to cram 2 weeks worth of homework into our brains before we leave for winter break. It sucks, hate homework. I hope to get the next chapter up really soon!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all soon! (Hopefully)


	9. Repairing The Damage

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He knocked determinedly on Kaito's door and waited. After a few minutes of silence he knocked again, louder.

"Go away." Kaito yelled, voice shaking. He reached for the door and pushed, but it seems Kaito had locked him out.

'Well I'm not a soccer player for nothing.' He thought grimly and aimed a careful kick at the door's lock breaking it in two.

He lunged for the broken piece, catching it just before it hit the ground.

Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the house, closing the door carefully behind him and mentally promising to pay for the lock repairs.

He quietly made his way to the living room. Surprisingly Kaito hadn't heard him break the lock which was really weird for the normally observant magician.

Said magician as currently sitting on the couch, curled into a miserable ball around the white plush dove that usually sat of his dresser.

"Kaito?" He called softly, not wanting to startle his brother. Kaito's head shot up and a forced grin spread across his face.

He frowned, wanting to wipe away the fake expressions and reveal something more, something better.

"I-I was just about to repair the tricks Aoko broke with her mop." Kaito stuttered and gestured to the array of joke products lying on the coffee table.

"Do you want any help?" He asked. Kaito stared at him speechlessly before nodding and moving to make room for Shinichi at the coffee table.

He slid in beside Kaito, grabbed an item and got to work. For close to an hour they worked in silence.

They cleaned out the pieces and put them all back together, Shinichi working with Kaito's blueprints to repair things properly.

Finally Shinichi grabbed the last item off the table and cleaned the springs and screws inside.

"Kaito… our conversation earlier was the mistake… not last night." He said quietly while he cleaned. Kaito's head snapped back to look at him, mouth open in shock.

"I was confused. Thinking that the fact that we're brothers means that we can't be in love. I was wrong."

Shinichi stared at him earnestly, willing his brother to believe him.

"Really?" Kaito asked, his voice quavering. His eyes still held traces of wounds and insecurity.

"I heard someone's opinion today." He said with a wry smile. "It made me think that maybe it's OK to be like this. Maybe it doesn't have to be perfect."

Kaito threw himself at Shinichi and hugged him as the both tumbled onto the couch. He patted Kaito's hair affectionately and kissed his forehead gently.

"It was my mistake and I'll do anything I can to make up for it." Shinichi said thoughtlessly.

"Oh, anything?" Kaito asked, indecency coloring his tone as he straddled Shinichi. He blanched.

Swept up in the moment, he'd forgotten how utterly corrupt Kaito was. Big mistake on his part.

"Well, it looks like surrender is my only option here." He commented casually.

Violet eyes glittered with mischief and the magician smiled in a vaguely disturbing fashion.

"Correct." Kaito whispered and closed the distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This part was kind of hard to write. I kept needing to use books as references. On top of that I couldn't be seen writing this in class, especially by the teacher, otherwise people tend to assume the worst. Honestly I'm a little amazed at that. Just because you like this kind of stuff doesn't mean that your a bad person... just a little perverted.

To tell the truth if they saw half of the things i've watched/read they would avoid me completely. So I tend to keep quiet. :)

I'm amazed that my mom hasn't noticed yet... mind you... she's the one that got me into this (kind of) but I still doubt that sh- I'm rambling aren't I?

Sorry... I have a tendency to take one idea and run with it :D

Anyways... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon ^_^


	10. Epilogue

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aoko's POV<strong>_

When she stepped into the Kudo Household the following afternoon, she once again found a morose Shinichi sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked up at her in surprise then sighed.

"I have a Kaito-hangover." He replied disdainfully. She chuckled and sat down beside him.

"Did you fix the problem?" She inquired. He grinned at her and nodded.

"It was mostly just one big misunderstanding. Pretty much all my fault." He said sheepishly.

"When's Kaito moving in?" She asked casually. He stood there, gaping like an idiot and blushing from head-to-toe.

"When did you notice?" He finally managed to utter. She covered her mouth in a weak attempt to smother her giggles.

"How could I _not_ notice? The way he looks at you. The way you avoided him. Oh, it was too cute!" She teased mercilessly. You could practically see the happiness radiating off her.

"I see… so we were that obvious, were we?" He said resignedly as she nodded eagerly. He sighed and gave a small smile.

"Did the others notice?" He asked Aoko. She nodded and he sighed once again.

'Why do I even bother trying to keep secrets?' He wondered.

"How many people know?" He asked in an I'm-not-sure-I-want-to-know tone. She held up five fingers.

"To the best of my knowledge it's your mom, Ai, Kazuha, Heiji and myself." She said, ticking off fingers as she went. He gasped and started swearing violently.

"Damn that Hattori! So that's what he meant." He muttered, recalling Hattori's last words.

"_I hope you know what you're doing Kudo, I really do."_

She laughed at his swearing, he scowled at her for a bit before joining in.

"Don't worry Hattori, I know exactly what I'm getting into." He whispered. Aoko looked at him strangely.

"Did you say something?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"It wasn't anything important." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is basically the epilogue, story is done. Sorry if you were looking for more but that's all I planned to do. Took a while to get the words right tho :/

Sorry for the wait, but I'm done now. Hope you enjoyed because if you didn't then you just wasted your time XD

Anyways that's it so byebye for now! ^_o


End file.
